Question: How many three-digit perfect cubes are divisible by $9?$
Answer: A cube is divisible by $9$ if the number being cubed is divisible by $\sqrt[3]{9}=3^{\frac{2}{3}}.$ Since a perfect cube is the cube of an integer, we need the number being cubed to be a multiple of $3,$ so the cube is of the form $(3n)^3=27n^3$. Since $\frac{999}{27}=37,$ the cubes we need are $27$ times a cube less than or equal to $37,$ of which there are three. However, $27\cdot1^3=27,$ only has two digits, leaving $\boxed{2}$ such three-digit cubes.